Oracle 55: Never Lose Hope! Fight of Armored Fighters and Space Express For Victory
Oracle 55: Never Lose Hope! Fight of Armored Fighters and Space Express For Victory (希望を失うことはありません！勝利のためにアーマードファイターズやスペースエクスプレスの戦い Kibō o ushinau koto wa arimasen! Shōri no tame ni sōkō Āmādo Faitāzu ya Supēsu Ekusupuresu no tatakai) is the fifty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the final appearance of Space Express Warriors of the sixteenth Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Space Express, as well as the last day of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination. Synopsis As Maruko evolves herself into Rising Maruko, the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors never gave up hope in order to defeat her and to save the entire Marubara Village. Plot The battle gets intense as Maruko continuously summoned her monsters. Because of this, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors had a difficulty to fight against the monsters. In order to defeat the monsters, Anaira and Miyazaki upgrade their armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 Meister Upgrade Mode and Space Express 01 Rescue Mode respectively in order to defeat the monsters immediately. While they were fighting against her monsters, Maruko escaped away and she went to Yamato St. to summon her monsters in order to perform also a massive attack. Meanwhile, the village people got panicked once again because Maruko started to create a massive attack throughout Marubara Village, so they ran outside of their houses and went nowhere. Because of this, Eri told to Hiromi and Kumiko to evacuate all the village people to the mansion immediately, and they were agreed. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Hiroko went to Hirakawa City Hall in order to send their paper works to their respective offices. They noticed that everything in the city hall was in a normal situation, and no traces of appearance of the Chariot Soldiers. They also noticed that Rie didn't appeared on the city hall. On the other hand, after they defeated the monsters, Anaira and Miyazaki told them to head on to the next location, which is on Yamato St., immediately. And they were agreed. In Eri's mansion, all the village people were evacuated after they were got panicked because of Maruko's massive attack, thanks to Hiromi and Kumiko. There Eri gathered all village people in order to conduct a prayer in order to save Marubara Village from its crisis. As they reached Yamato St., a group of monsters approached in front of them. Because of this, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors faced the monsters im a battle. They defeated them using their respective finishers. Unfortunately after the battle, Maruko came and attacked them swiftly. She said to them that they will never defeat her. But Anaira told her that they will do anything just to defeat her and to save Marubara Village from her hands. Because of this, Maruko got angry and she evolved herself into Rising Maruko. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors got shocked when she evolved into Rising Maruko, so they decided to face her in a battle. Meanwhile in the Senate hearing for the 2017 budget, Erika still in concern for Anaira and the Armored Fighters, so everytime she checked her mobile phone if she has a message received from her daughter. Unfortunately, no messages she received from Anaira. There she thought that something's happened to her daughter. Back to the battle, as Rising Maruko became stronger, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors had no match to her. In order to defeat her immediately, Miyazaki gave the Space Express Armor Key to Anaira. Anaira, on the other hand, thanked her back after she received the said Armor Key. There they upgraded their armor form as Armored Fighter 01 Space Express Mode and Space Express 01 Miracle Form respectively. On the other hand; Eri, Hiromi, Kumiko and all the people in the village prayed aloud to their village god in order to defeat Maruko and to totally restore the peace in the entire Marubara Village. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors, as well as Rising Maruko, heard the prayer of the village people. On the other hand, Rising Maruko felt distracted when she heard the prayer, so she tried to summon her monsters in order to defer the prayer, but unfortunately she can't summon her monsters because the prayer deferred her ability to summon the monsters. Because of this, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors had a chance to defeat her immediately. They combined their powers and defeated Maruko using their ultimate finisher, Armored Express Strike. In the end, Maruko was died and was totally defeated. On the other hand, Eri and the village people were celebrated after Maruko was totally defeated by the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors. After the battle, Eri thanked the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors for saving Marubara Village from the evil hands of Maruko. Anaira thanked her back, and she said that it was a pleasure to help and save everyone from danger. Miyazaki, on the other hand, said to her that they don't need to worry about because they will visit the village next time. In order to remember their visit, Anaira gave Eri a blank Armor Key as a remembrance. Eri thanked her for giving a souvenir item, and she thanked her back. As the Space Express Train arrives, the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors bid farewell to the people in Marubara Village and they entered inside the train. As all Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors entered inside, the Space Express Train left Marubara Village to head back to Planet Earth. On the other hand, Eri and the people in Marubara Village also bid farewell to them and they said that they want to see them in their next visit next time. Meanwhile inside the Space Express Train, Miyazaki said to Anaira that she found good friends in Planet Cyrus. Anaira, on the other hand, agreed what Miyazaki said, and she said that she found good friends because they were identically look-alikes of her mother and her friends respectively. On the other hand, Conductor Roper and Mechanika came and they asked them that did they notice something in Planet Cyrus. Irie answered them that Planet Cyrus is an alternative reality version of Planet Earth, and they finally understood. After several hours of space travel, the Space Express Train finally arrived at Planet Earth. The train stopped at Hirakawa Central Train Station in Ueda Avenue. There, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors came outside the train. As their space journey ends, Anaira thanked Miyazaki and the Space Express warriors for joining them in their space travel, as well as their mission in Planet Cyrus. Miyazaki thanked her back, and she said that they want to join them next time at their next space travel. After that, all Space Express warriors entered inside the Space Express Train. Anaira, along with her fellow Armored Fighters, bid farewell to the Space Express warriors while the Space Express warriors also bid farewell to them, and the Space Express Train left the station afterwards. As the Space Express Train leaves, Anaira got her mobile phone out from her pocket, and she found out that she received many text messages and missed calls from her mother. Because of this, she got shocked and she told to her fellow Armored Fighters to head back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika); Eri (エリ Eri): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Maruko/Rising Maruko (丸子/ライジング丸子 Maruko/Raijingu Maruko): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko); Hiromi (博美 Hiromi): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko); Kumiko (久美子 Kumiko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Anaira Miyazaki/Space Express 01: Marvelous Takahashi *Shiro Ikeda/Space Express 02: Hiroyuki Shinoda *Kiriko Oikawa/Space Express 03: Rina Haragata *Yukiko Nagasaki/Space Express 04: Natsumi Daidouji *Rick Shirogane/Space Express 05: Ryosuke Urashima *Junko Umemori/Space Express 06: Trixie Shiraishi *Chisato Morishita/Space Express 07: Sachiko Morioka *Erika Okamori/Space Express 08: Yui Miura *Conductor Roper: Haruo Mochida *Mechanika: Fumiko Kusaka Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成司) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Space Express 01: Murakami Reiko (村上 玲子) *Space Express 02: Asakawa Shun *Space Express 03: Yamamori Inoue (山森 井上) *Space Express 04: Okamori Yuzuru (岡森 ユズル) *Space Express 05: Nakamura Hajime (中村 肇) *Space Express 06: Sawada Ayako (沢田 綾子) *Space Express 07: Matsubara Erika (松原 エリカ) *Space Express 08: Shinozaki Aiko (篠崎 愛子) *Rising Maruko: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「Destination To Armored Express」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 35, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 55: Operation : Next Target, and The Zenith episode 50. *Just like its two previous episodes, this episode marks as all Chariot Fighters (except Irie), and even Chariot Soldiers, never made an appearance throughout the episode. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes